L'emmerdeur
by Tsubaki no Tsuki
Summary: KAT-TUN Il est chiant ce mec-là ! Il l'agace ! Tout ce qu'il fait l'agace ! Le voir respirer l'agace ! Pourtant... pourtant... /!\ Shônen-ai


_**L'emmerdeur**_

**Petit mot avant de commencer :** Un petit cadeau pour ma best !! Yayyy!!! V'là pour toi Valiré ! Je te dédie ma première fic KAT-TUN !

Bien, comme je l'ai dit c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce groupe alors s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgent.

De plus je ne dors pas dans le dos de KAT-TUN (dommage ! -rire-) aussi j'ai un peu extrapolé leur caractère par rapport à ce que l'on sait d'eux (j'ai aussi évité de les faire trop parfait ou trop caricaturaux), quand au fait que Jin fume je me base sur des rumeurs et sur une série de photo... Tout comme pour l'histoire de sa copine, c'est une rumeur, mais je trouve que ça étoffe le personnage... (Au passage je n'ai rien contre elle, contrairement aux apparences ! -rire-)

Sur ce Enjoy !

~o0o~

Avec une violence étudiée, Jin claqua la porte sur le nez de Junno. Il entendit bien un gémissement s'élever derrière le pan de bois assez mince, quelques exclamations scandalisées de Kame aussi, mais il fit mine de ne rien remarquer et jeta son sac de voyage sur l'un des lits jumeaux de la chambre. Il se débarrassa de sa besace bandoulière, fouilla vivement dans l'une des poches avant pour se saisir d'un petit paquet en carton blanc. Finalement, écrasant son paquet de cigarettes dans son poing serré, il sortit sous le balcon exigu, prenant bien soin au passage de faire vibrer le verre de la baie vitrée qu'il ouvrit. Enfin, accoudé à la rambarde en fer, une cigarette aux lèvres, il put se permettre de pester tout son saoul. Même quand la porte s'ouvrit timidement et que les pas légers de son colocataire forcé vinrent troubler sa paix fragile, il ne cessa pas sa diatribe solitaire à l'encontre de cet emmerdeur de Junno.

Sa malchance avait encore frappé. Lorsqu'ils étaient de sortie, en tournée ou en tournage loin de Tokyo, ils avaient pris l'habitude de distribuer les chambres en jouant au jankenpon. De cette manière, ils évitaient les disputes. Pour Jin, il était évident que certains d'entre eux seraient laissés pour compte s'ils choisissaient par affinité, s'en suivraient des malaises tout naturels, puis des délires paranoïaques de type "personne ne m'aime" pour finir en guerre. Or KAT-TUN était bien assez occupé par ses concerts, ses apparitions télévisées, ses interviews, ses séances photos, ses enregistrements de disques et autres obligations d'idoles pour perdre du temps en guerre intestinale.

Jin se doutait bien qu'il aurait eu de fortes chances de n'être pas choisi s'ils laissaient leurs préférences décider du partage des chambres. Il n'était pas bien bavard, fumait dans la chambre et, depuis quelques temps, avait tendance à se montrer cynique. Ueda aussi aurait eu du mal à se trouver un colocataire. Bien que très gentil, il était bourré de manies agaçantes et n'avait aucun sens de l'humour pour compenser ses défauts. Junno et ses habitudes de gamer auraient aussi pu se retrouver seuls, en tête à tête avec la console, si Nakamaru n'était pas aussi indulgent, jouant même parfois avec lui. Kamenashi et Koki se seraient vu plébiscités sans le moindre doute. Kazuya, facile à vivre, souriant et joyeux, attirait facilement les gens à lui. Tanaka, quand à lui, malgré son abord plus difficile, était connu pour sa gentillesse et ses attentions. De plus, sa gaieté et son humour tempéraient ses rares et brèves sautes d'humeur. On ne s'ennuyait jamais avec Koki et Kame, tout en trouvant à leur côté une place agréable où se reposer. Jin avait souvent observé et réfléchi pour dessiner cette corrélation entre eux, il était plus que sûr que les choses auraient pu se passer ainsi. Néanmoins aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pris le risque de laisser émerger ces rapports. Le jankenpon réglait tout, le hasard l'y aidait.

Le jeune homme soupira un peu plus fort en exhalant la fumée avant de mordiller nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Il trouvait tout de même que le hasard se fichait un peu de lui. Comme s'il savait qu'aucune personne au monde ne l'indisposait plus, comme s'il savait que Jin aurait donné sa chemise pour ne pas se retrouver avec lui, le hasard s'amusait à lui coller Junno pour partenaire. Huit fois sur dix, les deux idoles devaient partager leur chambre d'hôtel. Junno semblait parfaitement indifférent à cette cohabitation. Du moins, si cette situation l'importunait il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il éclatait de rire et plaisantait quand, un fois de plus, le sort le collait à Akanichi. Ce dernier prenait ses sourires et ses blagues pour de l'idiotie. Il était évident pour tous qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre. Junno, plutôt passif en général, devenait hargneux au contact de Jin. Il se montrait prompt à la dispute, criait pour peu de chose ou se renfermait au point que son visage, dont les traits sont naturellement joviaux, devenait grognon. Junno changeait du tout au tout auprès de Jin, tout le monde s'en rendait bien compte. Aussi, Jin, peu apte à cacher ses humeurs, ne comprenait pas que Junno puisse prendre si légèrement l'annonce de la répartition des chambres.

Il se retourna pour voir sa bête noire et émit un grognement de colère à peine audible. Il s'était laissé tomber à même le sol, avait vidé son sac pêle-mêle sur le lit pour dénicher sa console et était à présent hypnotisé par le petit écran qui lui faisait face. Il détestait cette attitude chez Junno. Il détestait ces grandes jambes croisées, ce dos voûté, ces exclamations qui accompagnaient chacun de ses coups. Il détestait ce gamer-là. Il réprima son envie d'aller lui mettre un coup de pied dans le dos et tira une autre cigarette de son paquet pour s'apaiser. Il préférait rester à sa place encore un peu, hors de cette chambre, loin de son ennemi pour respirer en paix. S'il entrait maintenant, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir réfréner cette puissante envie de lui faire mal. Si, par bonheur, il parvenait à ne pas le taper, il trouverait les mots pour le blesser. Dès lors, le schéma habituel serait bouclé. Pour se protéger ou pour exorciser sa douleur, Junno s'énerverait. Il provoquerait Jin, crierait déclenchant une dispute où son vis-à-vis plongerait la tête la première. Finalement, Junno irai bouder dans un coin, aurait toujours son air de chien battu au dîner et s'attirerait encore la sympathie des quatre autres membres. Une fois de plus, Jin se ferait remonter les bretelles. Pourquoi torturait-il Junno ? Ne pouvait-il pas passer ses nerfs sur autre chose ? Ils étaient tous tendus à cause du travail, pourquoi devait-il être le seul à se comporter de la sorte ? Il n'avait pas envie de les entendre répéter ces sempiternelles questions. Il était particulièrement épuisé ces derniers temps.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux journalistes pour découvrir sa relation avec Nishiyama Maki. La jeune femme avait démenti sous la pression de la Johnny's Entertainement, mais lorsqu'ils en avaient discuté ensemble, elle semblait prête à tout dévoiler au public. Elle parlait de publicité, d'avantage pour leur carrière à tous les deux... Cependant, Jin n'était pas dupe. Sa carrière à lui n'avait pas besoin de scandale pour s'améliorer, alors que Maki avait beaucoup de mal à se faire un nom. La rumeur seule avait suffi à doubler le nombre de contrats, d'interview, et autres... que se passerait-il alors si elle avouait être sa petite amie ? D'une certaine manière, cette vague médiatique avait brisé quelque chose dans leur couple. Il n'avait plus autant confiance en elle. Elle avait perdu quelque chose de son charme. Elle lui paraissait moins rayonnante, moins parfaite, moins aimable... Toutefois, elle n'était pas la seule fautive. Depuis le tout début, il ne l'avait pas aimé de tout son cœur. Elle avait tout ce qu'il désirait chez une femme. Elle était jolie, polie, avait un sens aigu des responsabilités, pouvait se montrer très gentille pourtant quelque chose manquait entre eux : l'attirance. Jin éprouvait de l'affection pour elle, certes, mais pas une réelle attirance. Son corps n'éprouvait pas en la voyant ses élans violents et irrépressibles qui exacerbaient ses sentiments, les meilleurs comme les pires. Il était calme auprès d'elle, peut-être même beaucoup trop calme. La conscience de ce manque d'attirance l'accablait d'autant plus qu'une autre personne, tout au contraire, provoquait chez lui des émois d'adolescent. Une fois de plus ses yeux glissèrent vers Junno, juste au moment où celui-ci bondissait de joie et riait, le cœur léger, de sa réussite. Il donna un coup de son poing serré sur la rambarde en fer et porta la cigarette à ses lèvres. Quel emmerdeur ce Junno !

Il resta un long moment à ruminer dehors, fumant cigarette sur cigarette. Car son couple et son attirance troublante n'étaient pas son seul problème. Ses relations avec ses amis étaient de plus en plus tendues. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à leur consacrer aussi ne partageaient-ils plus grand chose. De même, il avait peu de temps pour rendre visite à ses parents. Bien sûr, ceux-ci acceptaient plus facilement la chose, mais un garçon comme lui, très attaché aux valeurs familiales ressentait cruellement ce manque. Ensuite, le tournage de son film ne se passait pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Il avait un peu de mal à se lier aux autres acteurs. Comme il devait mener de front le film et sa carrière au sein de KAT-TUN, il ne prenait jamais le temps de faire plus ample connaissance avec eux. Pour les même raisons, il avait des difficultés à apprendre son scénario. Il multipliait les erreurs de tous les côtés. Il se trompait dans une chorégraphie lors des apparitions télévisées, mélangeait les paroles à l'enregistrement du nouveau single, avait des trous de mémoire phénoménaux sur le plateau du film, le tout accompagné de coups de colère et de désespoir inconsolable. Son corps était à bout ce qui influençait son comportement. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il avait toujours été plus joyeux et plus optimiste. On l'aimait pour ses sourires ou son attitude légère. Il avait sincèrement aimé s'amuser et faire l'idiot avec les autres membres du groupe. Alors pourquoi tout le laissait indifférent à présent ? La fatigue n'avait-elle laissé la place pour aucune autre sensation ? Il aurait aimé que les choses soient différentes car tout lui semblait plus facile avant.

- Akanishi-kun ?

Jin sursauta et se retourna vers la chambre. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Junno, les bras serrés autour de lui-même, le fixait intensément. Sur son visage baigné par la lumière orangé de l'ampoule les ténèbres de l'extérieur redessinait l'inquiétude qui l'habitait. Soudain, Jin prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. La nuit avait pris ces droits sur la petite ville et le froid semblait encore plus intense dans le noir. Il était totalement engourdi et les doigts qu'il passa sur son front pour dégager des mèches rebelles étaient véritablement glacés. Perdu dans ses mornes réflexions, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il n'était pas assez couvert pour un soir d'hiver. Incommodé par l'angoisse visible de son partenaire, il tenta de se redresser pour lui faire face mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il semblait s'être statufié à cause du froid. Il vacilla, s'imagina s'écraser lourdement au sol comme un bloc de roche, hurla intérieurement de cette humiliation et n'embrassa jamais le dallage du balcon. D'une main, Junno le soutint souriant avec gentillesse pour le rassurer. Jin mordit rageusement ses lèvres rendues douloureuses par l'atmosphère gelée. Il avait fallu que cet imbécile le vît en position de faiblesse. Vexé, il lui décocha un regard plein de reproche que Junno n'eut aucun mal à décoder.

- J'étais entrain de me demander si tu n'avais pas froid, expliqua-t-il, en plus Koki vient d'appeler pour savoir si on voulait venir boire un verre avec Nakamaru-kun et lui...

- Trop fatigué, cracha Jin en remuant un peu.

Était-ce ses propres mouvements, la chaleur de Junno ou le rythme affolé de son cœur qui l'avait réchauffé, toujours est-il qu'il sentait ses muscles s'assouplir. Il tenta de se redresser. Avec beaucoup de discrétion, Taguchi accompagna son geste et sourit, satisfait, quand il vit que Jin était capable de se tenir droit. D'une ruade brusque, ce dernier se dégagea des bras amicaux et se précipita à l'intérieur. Derrière lui, la voix de Junno reprit :

- Je leur ai dit que tu étais épuisé et que tu ne voudrais sûrement pas, mais qu'on appellerait si on changeait d'avis.

Jin s'immobilisa juste devant son lit. Il était irrité par l'autre grand idiot debout à la porte. Comment faisait-il pour toujours anticiper ses réponses ? Pourquoi était-il capable de le comprendre si facilement ? Juste pour cette raison, il était agaçant.

- Je t'ai pas demandé de prendre des décisions à ma place, lança-t-il d'une voix basse.

- Désolé, se dépêcha de répondre Junno, rougissant légèrement.

Décidant d'ignorer la gêne de son colocataire, Jin posa ses sacs sur le sol et se laissa choir sur les draps frais du lit d'hôtel. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Junno refermer la baie vitrée, puis allumer le chauffage, avant de revenir à ses jeux vidéo. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à la petite pièce pour prendre une température assez agréable pour que chacun se débarrasse de ses vêtements les plus chauds. Dans le silence, les minutes s'égrenèrent avec une régularité oppressante. Junnosuke ne jouait plus, Jin était incapable de penser. Seule la présence de l'un était réelle pour l'autre, réelle et envahissante. Un mot, un geste, un seul pouvait décider du reste de leur soirée. La tension entre eux était si intense qu'ils en étaient arrivés à ce point. Jin avait conscience des efforts de Junno pour que tout ce passe au mieux et lui, bizarrement, voulait faire en sorte qu'il réussît à ne pas l'énerver. De lui-même, il était incapable de détendre l'atmosphère, mais il pouvait au moins faciliter les choses à son ami. Se chamailler avec lui n'était pas dans ses projets pour ce soir, il était bien trop fatigué. Soudain, comme s'il avait trouvé l'inspiration, Taguchi se mit à parler :

- Pas facile aujourd'hui, hein ? À peine arrivés en ville, on commence les répét', en plus y'avait pas la moitié du matos. J'ai même pas réussi à dormir dans le mini-van, pourtant je me suis couché tard hier, j'ai acheté un nouveau jeu j'arrivais pas à arrêter de jouer. T'as remarqué comme Kame-chan avait du mal pendant les répét', d'après Koki ils sont sortis avant hier soir et Kame-chan s'est pas assez couvert, il a vachement forcé sur sa voix cette après-midi, si il fait rien pour arranger ça ce soir, on va devoir assurer demain pour le couvrir, surtout toi ! Oh ! Et tu sais Nakamaru-kun aussi a remarqué, du coup quand Ueda-kun et toi faisiez les réglages de lumières, il a profité de la pause pour aller chercher des médicaments pour Kame-chan. Et tu sais ce que Koki a fait ? Il a planqué son dessert, c'était du pudding, tu sais comment Nakamaru adore le pudding, quand il est revenu il était furieux et il arrêtait pas de dire "je sais que c'est toi Taguchi, je sais que c'est toi Taguchi". Je me demande pourquoi il a dit que c'est moi. Je suis...

Jin cessa de l'écouter. C'était encore l'une des choses qu'il détestait chez Junno. Quand il commençait à parler, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il se rendait bien compte que la faute lui incombait un peu, s'il participait à la conversation, Taguchi ne se sentirait pas obliger de la faire tout seul. Il savait aussi que chez lui, il s'agissait d'une preuve d'inconfort. Jin fit la moue, il se sentait blessé. Pourquoi Junno se sentait-il mal à l'aise avec lui ? Il réfléchit un moment. Peut-être parce qu'il ne faisait rien pour l'aider à se détendre. S'il voulait d'une ambiance paisible, il pouvait tout aussi bien faire le premier pas. Néanmoins, une telle idée l'angoissait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être trop gentil avec Junno, sans quoi il se laisserait submerger par ces sentiments qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il y avait quelques semaines déjà qu'il ne pouvait plus se mentir. Le babillage de Junno l'agaçait car il le trouvait le plus souvent insipide, mais ce qui l'agaçait plus encore était d'éprouver du plaisir à entendre le son de sa voix. Cette voix vive et légèrement nasillarde lui remontait toujours le moral et faisait jaillir un drôle de frisson du plus profond de son être. Comment pouvait-il éprouver de telles choses ? Junno était un homme ! Et puis, Junno était Junno... Si YamaPi, son cher YamaPi, l'avait fait vibrer avec tant de force, il se serait sentit moins coupable ! Pourquoi était-ce Junno qui lui faisait tourner la tête à ce point ?

- Akanishi-kun !

Son nom résonna avec force dans la chambre. Le ton de Junno était chargé de reproche. L'interpelé bondit sur son lit en se redressant et s'exclama, comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit de bêtise :

- Je t'écoute !

- Menteur, couina son ami d'une voix gamine, tu étais entrain de t'endormir !

Jin lui lança un regard tellement stupéfait que Junno éclata de rire, ce qui n'aida pas à calmer la surprise du premier. S'il avait été à sa place, il aurait été furieux et lui aurait fait un chapelet de reproches. Junnosuke, au contraire, avait d'ores et déjà balayé l'incident. Il s'était levé, étiré comme un chat, puis s'était mis à ranger les affaires qu'il avait éparpillé sur son lit en conseillant à Jin de se reposer, car la journée à venir serait sûrement plus éprouvante que celle qui s'achevait. Akanishi resta un moment à le regarder sans vraiment comprendre. Il essayait d'assimiler les informations qui, pour son cerveau embrumé, paraissait incohérentes. Il regardait Junno s'agitait dans tous les sens pour remettre tous ses vêtements dans son sac. Il semblait étrange, baigné par la lumière des ampoules, presque pas réel. Ses longues jambes moulées dans un jean un peu usé sur les genoux lui donnaient l'air d'un héro de shôjo manga, son sourire éclatant aurait très bien pu être celui d'un prince charmant dans ces contes pour petite fille, son pull à mailles épaisses et colle large, totalement informe, lui donnait des airs de petit garçon mutin. Il semblait inventé de toute pièce, dessiné par les mains d'une jeune fille rêveuse. L'estomac de Jin se contracta alors que son cœur rata un battement. Il était agaçant ce héro de shôjo. Ses jambes interminables l'exaspéraient, son sourire trop éclatant le fatiguait, son pull, qui le rendait trop sympathique, le contrariait... Cette saleté de pull qui glissait de plus en plus sur son épaule et dévoilait sa peau pâle, soyeuse, si tentante...

D'un bond Jin se leva en prenant bien soin de tourner le dos à cet emmerdeur. Il attrapa le paquet de cigarette qu'il avait laissé sur sa table de chevet et se dirigea sans un mot vers le balcon. Alors qu'il venait de se saisir de la poignée, Junno l'interpela :

- Tu peux fumer à l'intérieur, tu sais. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Ouais, mais...

- Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois malade toi aussi, reste ici, c'est mieux.

Il s'apprêtait à l'envoyer paître dans d'autres champs quand une pensée à leur prestation du lendemain le calma. Kamenashi n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, l'une de leur leadvoice aurait du mal à assumer sa partie, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer négligent ou ce petit live qui aurait du être agréable se transformerait en catastrophe. Malgré ses mauvaises dispositions et son immense besoin de se calmer, sa conscience professionnelle fut la plus forte. Il rebroussa chemin, chercha un cendrier puis s'assit sur le bord de son lit de manière à ne pas pouvoir regarder Junnosuke. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux, il porta lentement sa cigarette à ses lèvres en tentant d'effacer de son esprit les mots : sexe, débauche et volupté. La fumée âcre le prenait à la gorge et l'aider peu à peu à reprendre ses esprits. Il ne pouvait pas sauter sur Junno malgré l'envie qui le taraudait. Il avait une copine à qui il devait fidélité. Et quand bien même il n'aurait pas de copine, pourquoi ce garçon-là !

Derrière lui, il entendit les ressorts du lit grincer puis la musique électronique d'un jeu vidéo presque immédiatement suivit des exclamations de Junno. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même cette insupportable manie il s'y était habitué. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, une parole que Yokoyama Yu avait lancée sur le tournage de _Yuukan Club_ lui revint en mémoire : "Vous vous comportez comme un couple marié depuis trop longtemps !". Le leader de Kanjani 8 leur avait fait cette réflexion alors que, pour la énième fois, ils s'étaient lancés dans une de leur dispute légendaire qui était partie de rien, quelques broutilles sans importances. Quelque part, Yokoyama n'avait pas totalement tord. Jin et Junno avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble qu'ils s'étaient accoutumés l'un à l'autre. En dépit de son agacement Jin se devait de reconnaître que partager sa chambre avec Junno avait des avantages. Son colocataire était tolérant, il le laissait fumer dans la chambre, savait se montrer conciliant et l'amusait avec ses blagues qui tombaient trop souvent à plat. Leurs sales habitudes respectives, ils avaient appris à faire avec et à les accepter. Le plus souvent, leurs disputes se terminaient sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne fît le premier pas pour s'excuser, ce qui n'entachait pas leur amitié, ils étaient capables de revenir le lendemain l'un vers l'autre en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant, malgré cette sorte de routine, ils arrivaient encore à se surprendre et leur relation avait un éclat qui refusait de se laisser ternir. Elle avait toujours la même puissance et la même passion qui s'était à présent teintée de désir...

Jin rougit à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller trente secondes à un peu de tendresse envers Junno sans en arriver à penser à lui de la sorte. Échauffé, il alluma une autre cigarette pour une fois encore tenter de se calmer.

- Akanishi-kun fume beaucoup ces derniers temps...

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement vers son camarade de chambre et le dévisagea les sourcils froncés. Junno qui avait cessé de jouer, tenait sa console à bout de mains sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Son visage avait perdu son air jovial et paraissait même accablé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me dire ça d'un coup ? S'étonna Jin avec un peu trop de brusquerie.

- C'est juste que... commença Junno avant d'hésiter quelques secondes. Il semblait chercher les mots convenables, ceux qui ne déclencheraient pas de querelle et qui, peut-être même, offriraient à Jin l'occasion de s'épancher. Il sembla peu sûr de ce qu'il allait dire, mais poursuivit tout de même :

- Je me disais juste qu'il devait t'arriver plein de choses dernièrement pour que tu aies autant besoin de fumer...

Jin sentit soudain un poids immense dans sa poitrine. Le visage triste de Junno, son ton concerné, ses inquiétudes enfin exprimées, tous ces petits détails conjugués rendirent son fardeau plus lourd encore. Si lourd en fait, qu'il ressentit comme l'envie de s'ouvrir...

- Mouais... y'a pas mal de choses en ce moment... peut-être même trop... je bosse beaucoup

- Mais il n'y pas que ça... pas vrai ?

- Mmmh, grogna Jin, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Tu as des problèmes avec Nishiyama-san, non ?

Jin reçu cette phrase comme un coup de poing en plein estomac. Voir Junno deviner si facilement ses problèmes avait réellement le don de lui taper sur le système. Il recommençait à se sentir agacer et déjà moins disposé aux confidences.

- Je ne l'ai jamais trop aimée, Nishiyama-san...

Akanishi sursauta sous le coup de la surprise et se troubla plus encore quand le rouge embrasa la figure de son vis-à-vis. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, Jin se détourna de lui, bougon.

- Enfin... je veux dire... bredouilla Junno de plus en plus embarrassé, tu sais... elle... je sais pas... elle me plaît pas... peut-être... peut-être ce serait mieux... tu devrais peut-être penser à te séparer d'elle.

Sans crier gare Jin se redressa et lança son oreiller à la tête de Junno. Il s'était levé et le fixait à présent avec colère.

- Tu te prends pour qui à me dire des trucs pareils ?, hurla-t-il, à ce que je sache, t'es pas vraiment le pro des relations avec les autres. Ta dernière copine en date ça remonte et si mes souvenirs sont bons ça a été une vraie catastrophe ! Alors pas la peine de me donner tes conseils pourris. Les débiles comme toi n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de fermer leur grande gueule et continuer à masturber leur console !

Puis, sans un mot ni un regard supplémentaire, il se précipita dans la salle de bain, claqua la porte avec rage. Enfin, il s'y appuya et laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il se sentait comme vidé. Crier lui avait fait du bien, tant pis pour les apparences et tant pis pour Junno. Peut-être qu'il s'excuserait plus tard... ou peut-être pas. Il avait explosé en entendant Junno dire tout haut ce à quoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser depuis quelque temps déjà. Sa réaction était sans conteste idiote, toutefois il ne parvenait pas à se contrôler avec cet emmerdeur dans le coin. Pendant une fraction de seconde il s'était imaginé tant de chose. Pourquoi Junno n'aimait pas Mika ? Et si... ? Et si c'était à cause de lui ? Non ! Chasser cette idée saugrenue ! S'il quittait Mika, il serait libre d'être auprès de qui il désirait... auprès de l'emmerdeur... Il rougit et tapa du poing la porte en bois sombre... Se remettre les idées en place, un bain, une clope, dormir et oublier ses fantasmes...

Jin passa plus d'une heure à cogiter dans l'eau parfumée de la baignoire. Toujours les mêmes idées obsédantes tournaient et retournaient dans son esprit. Quand enfin il prit conscience que le bain dans lequel il trempait était froid, il se décida à quitter la salle de bain. Vêtu de propre, il émergea de la pièce, une serviette autour du cou, en se demandant comment se comporter. Il pensa à commencer par des excuses mais ne trouva pas de mots corrects. Il caressa quelques secondes la tentante pensée de lui mettre un coup de pied aux fesses, pour finalement se rappeler que rien ne se réglerait de cette manière. Quant à l'image importune d'un Junno en position lascive sur le lit le suppliant de l'y rejoindre, il préféra l'envoyer valser avant de devoir retourner sous la douche. Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de chercher plus longtemps, son colocataire ne l'avait pas attendu. Tout habillé, il s'était laissé aller contre son oreiller, les bras en croix, sa console tombée sur le parquet, les yeux clos, il respirait sereinement, loin, très loin des préoccupations de Jin. Ce dernier fut brusquement rassuré. Pour la première fois depuis le début de soirée, il était réellement détendu. Plus besoin de faire semblant d'aller bien, plus besoin d'essayer de contrôler ses expressions pour ne pas trahir ses sentiments. Junno n'en saurait rien, il était tranquille.

Il s'assit au bord de son lit, frôlant au passage la hanche de son ami. Celui-ci remua légèrement, se rapprochant plus encore de cette toute nouvelle source de chaleur, mais ne fit pas mine d'ouvrir un œil. Jin sourit, malgré la torture qu'il lui imposait, il aimait ce visage. Il aimait pouvoir l'admirer à sa guise. Il aimait chacune des expressions qui y passait, d'autant plus quand il en était la cause. Il aimait le voir s'inquiéter pour lui, car au moins, il était certain qu'il y avait une petite place pour lui quelque part dans ce cœur si généreux. Qu'importe si elle était toute petite, elle était bien réelle, sa place bien à lui dans ce cœur aimé...

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya avec vivacité, sentant sa colère revenir. Il était fatigué, mais n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller pour autant. Une seconde larme suivit le même chemin que la première et alla s'écraser sur le dos de sa main. Depuis trop longtemps il ravalait ses colères et ses peines, à présent, elles avaient trouvé une brèche où s'infiltrer... simplement parce qu'il avait fixé ce visage si tranquille...

- T'es vraiment qu'un gros con, murmura-t-il à l'adresse du dormeur, tu me fais chier à avoir toujours raison. Je le sais que je dois quitter Mika, je voulais pas t'entendre me le dire...

Il le fixa encore un instant, hésitant. Il regarda avec une certaine anxiété tout autour de lui, comme s'il craignait voir surgir qui que ce soit des recoins de la chambre. Bien qu'il dût vite se rendre compte qu'ils étaient parfaitement seuls, il se sentait encore embarrassé et se pencha de manière à ce que seul Junno l'entendît :

- Désolé d'avoir crié...

Les lèvres de son vis-à-vis remuèrent légèrement, dessinant un sourire pendant une fraction de seconde, puis redevinrent paisibles. Néanmoins, le mal était fait. Le regard de Jin, attiré par le mouvement furtif, ne parvenait plus à se détacher de ce bec rosé. Il était hypnotisé. Comme dans un rêve, il se vit se rapprocher de son ami, trop près, beaucoup trop près. Son cerveau hurlait des reproches et des mises en gardes que son corps refusait d'écouter. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à arrêter son geste et, avec une douceur dont il ne se savait pas capable, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Junno. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier cet instant fugace tout en se maudissant pour ne pas avoir su résister à ses pulsions. Mais qu'importe, il avait de toute façon brisé une barrière à quoi bon reculer, puisqu'il n'y aurait droit qu'une fois, une seule, pourquoi ne pas simplement en profiter ? Junno avait un sommeil de plomb, il n'en saurait jamais rien. Quelques secondes de plus ne lui porteraient pas préjudice et soulageraient le cœur de Jin.

Enfin, il se redressa lentement, s'éloignant comme à regret en ouvrant les yeux avec lenteur pour ne pas briser son rêve. Il ne voulait pas perdre trop rapidement cette agréable sensation alors il se réfugierait sous ses draps, ne fumerait pas de "dernière clope pour bien dodo" et se rendrait au pays des rêves en chérissant la douceur de ce contact. Ce plan, si vite calculé par son cerveau en ébullition fut tout aussi vite brisé par les iris noirs qu'il croisa. D'un bond, il se remit sur ses jambes prêt pour la guerre.

Junno le fixait intensément, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres. Pour la première fois, Jin se sentit incapable de déchiffrer son expression. Tout d'abord, son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner comme un appareil électro-ménager ayant subi une surtension, ensuite le visage mobile de Junno ne l'aidait vraiment pas à se concentrer. Son ami semblait tour à tour surpris, sérieux, puis souriant, reprenait son air surpris, avant de sembler sur le point d'éclater de rire, puis de froncer les sourcils... Incapable de se retenir, Jin se mit à marmonner comme un disque rayé :

- Que... que... que... que...

- Je... j'avais juste... fermé les yeux... je... je dormais pas, balbutia Junno concentré sur un problème qui paraissait inextricable.

- Eeeeh ?? gémit Jin, maudissant cette malchance qui commençait à se faire collante.

Incapable de prononcer la moindre phrase cohérente, Jin continua à fixer son ami comme s'il était un monstre venu tout droit des enfers pour le torturer. Le monstrueux Junnosuke Taguchi semblait peu à peu revenir de sa surprise. L'une de ses mains caressa les lèvres qui venaient d'être embrassées et, brusquement, un sourire resplendissant fit briller ses traits. L'estomac de Jin se contracta et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Inconscient du désordre intérieur d'Akanishi, Junno lança de sa voix un peu enfantine :

- _Lucky_ !

C'en fut trop pour Jin. Il se jeta dans son lit, fit une culbute pour se retrouver à l'autre bout du lit, dos à Junno, une main sur le paquet dont il tira une cigarette qu'il alluma en tremblant. Finalement, il en aurait besoin de sa "dernière clope pour bien dodo". Tout son corps frémissait, terrifié qu'il était par la suite des évènements. Que ferait Junno ? Allaient-ils encore une fois se disputer ? Allait-il pouvoir tenir sa langue ? N'allait-il pas s'amuser à raconter aux autres membres cette mésaventure juste pour le mettre mal à l'aise ? Il aspira une très grosse bouffée de fumée puis expira tout doucement en triturant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Akanishi-kun...

Celui-ci sursauta en entendant son nom, mais fit mine de pas avoir réagi. Il colla sa cigarette contre ses lèvres et tourna obstinément la tête pour ne pas voir Junno. Toutefois, il sentit dans son dos le matelas se creuser, comme si une tierce personne venait de grimper sur le lit. Son rythme cardiaque pris une allure déraisonnable. Fumer, fumer, fumer...

- Akanishi-kun ?

La voix était si proche qu'elle semblait se lover au creux de son oreille. Il tira trop fort sa cigarette, provoquant une quinte de toux qu'il jugea fort à propos. Une main glissa sur son épaule. Un frisson l'électrisa et cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête. Junno était tout à côté de lui, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il souriait toujours, un sourire doux et confiant. Jin ne savait plus quoi penser et se contenta de le dévisager bêtement. Pourtant plus que jamais, il était conscient de ce qui l'entourait. La moiteur de la pièce chauffée au radiateur, le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge, l'odeur âcre de la cigarette, le visage de plus en plus proche de celui qu'il désirait...

Junno était bien plus dégourdi que Jin. Ses lèvres brûlantes ne firent pas que l'effleurer, leur caresse se fit vive et pressante, invitant à une réponse franche. D'abord surpris, Jin se rattrapa bien vite et entoura les épaules de Junno d'un bras possessif. En constatant la passion de Junno, il se mit à se demander pourquoi il s'était fait tant de mouron. Il s'était rendu malade à cause de ce grand idiot...

Mais quel emmerdeur ce Junno !

_That's all Folks !!_

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis, peut-être recommencerais-je alors ce genre de massacre ...

_°oO°Oo Tsubaki no Tsuki oO°Oo°_


End file.
